In applicant's U.S. patent application No. 07/305,855, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,022 a parking structure is described which can be erected as a portable structure on a vacant lot. The structure comprises a skip which can be hoisted up and down a shaft. Parking slot modules are provided on opposite sides of the shaft and spaced at different levels along the length of the shaft. The skip has a shuttle thereon for moving vehicles to and from the parking slot modules in an automatic fashion under computer control.
Other parking structures are also known, for example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,899,087 and 2,901,129, which have elevators for moving vehicles up and down a shaftway and moving vehicles to and from parking storage modules at different levels along the shaft.
It is a disadvantage of the elevators of these parking structures that they are capable only of addressing parking storage slots which are effectively located at opposite ends of the skip, i.e. the front or rear ends thereof. Therefore, the elevator's capability of addressing parking storage slots is limited to two in front and two at the rear if two shuttles are provided on the skip. This particularly becomes a problem where only limited space is available for installation of the parking structure.